


ASK集合

by suoye



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如標題，回應點文</p>
            </blockquote>





	ASK集合

企業號艦橋，地球時間22點。

 

「Hey，Spock。」Jim縮在艦長椅上，兩腳跨在扶手外，身體側靠在椅背上。

Spock在旁邊站定，黑白分明的眼睛看著Jim懶洋洋的揮著手。「Captain。」

「我幫Chekov代班，如果你想問的話。」Jim含糊地說，背對Spock的肩膀動了動像是在聳肩。

「我知道。」Spock回答，仍然站在原地。「請問你在做什麼？」

Jim移動自己，艱難地把腳放回地上，呻吟著伸展僵硬的身子。「玩遊戲囉。」他把手上的PADD遞給Spock，開始在原地做伸展運動，紓解身上的痠痛。

「你自己開發這遊戲？」困惑地看著PADD上的單色以點陣模式呈現的介面，畫面被暫停，但可以看出這個程式是個簡單的遊戲。

「天哪，才不是這個發明很久了。」Jim舒展夠了，從Spock手中搶過PADD。「既然你也是值今晚的夜班，那我們當然要好好利用今晚囉！」

看著興致勃勃的金髮男人，碧藍色的眼睛像是在發光一般。露出這種開心快活樣的Jim Kirk絕對滿腦子鬼主意，這是企業號艦隊人員都能迅速判斷的表情，並且公認進行腦袋計劃的Jim比起開戰麻煩好幾倍。

「無論你腦海在想什麼都停止。」Spock戒備地盯著Jim，卻發現他把作惡的武器-PADD放下。Jim曾經用PADD改寫艦艇各艙室的灑水系統，用噴水慶祝早已隨歷史逝去已久的地球節日，灑水節。

「你可以讓我停。」Jim雙手從Spock藍色的衣物探進，情色的撫摸瓦肯人結實的腹肌與腰部。

「我們在艦橋。」Spock瞪大眼睛。

指揮處有各角度的監視錄影設備，在這個地方做這種事根本無法隱藏。

「我知道啊！」Jim才不管Spock用力抓住手的制止，靠過去舔吮已經隱隱發綠的頸子。

「你關掉系統了？」Spock的手有點放鬆。

「對啊，你值班時間真晚，等到我屁股都扁了。」

反手抓著Spock的手，引向自己的臀部。

「你得把他捏回原型。」

Spock發出一聲近似於低吼的聲音。

**Author's Note:**

> ㋡嘿，這樣算回答你的要求了嗎？


End file.
